


作恶·序章（上）

by xiaoxiaojueshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯歌 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaojueshi/pseuds/xiaoxiaojueshi
Summary: 作恶·序章（上）





	作恶·序章（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *此川雎非彼川雎。范川X袁雎。警察X绑匪。  
> *ABO世界。背景参考《那年夏天你去了哪里》，保留袁雎设定，范川设定较大原创。  
> *有三观不正、以恶制恶、强///迫监///禁等违反社会主义核心价值观情节，斯德哥尔摩症严重，慎入！  
> *OOC、道德败坏、R18等等都属于我，切勿上升真人！

袁宁静看着这个陌生的男人将一件件身份证明依次摆在她眼前，她无暇顾及手边冰块尚未融化的咖啡，只是呆滞地看着男人的动作，服务生从她身边走过，吓了她一跳。  
男人对她微微地一笑：“袁小姐，不用担心，我的人都在附近，这里很安全。”  
袁宁静点点头，又看看四周。他们正坐在一家咖啡馆的露天休闲区里，这里是香港九龙城区的闹市，正是上午的高峰时段，天气很好，阳光明媚，人们熙熙攘攘地来往于各种街道，喧闹声与车辆的鸣笛声交织在一起，没有人注意到他们正在做什么事，一切不过是平常的样子。  
“我将地点定在这里，是为了您有更轻松的心情，希望您不会介意。”男人解释道。  
袁宁静摇摇头，拿起男人出示的证明，她不太看得懂，只是大约知道男人是从大陆国家公安机关派来的刑警队的人，邓Sir跟她说过。  
男人看上去三十岁上下，对于他这个职位是非常年轻的年纪。五官端正，剑眉星目，肩背挺拔，是干练利落的形象，穿着深蓝色暗纹的衬衫。但可能是职业的原因，整个人带着一种生人勿扰的高冷的气场，像一把淬火的利刃，甚至是凶相，不过他尽力制造出礼貌柔和的样子，倒也成功，只是一对圆眼意外的亮，让人不敢直视。  
同时袁宁静也注意到，作为一名Alpha，他细心地做了抑制类的防护措施，此时属于Alpha信息素的烟草味若有若无地散发出来，毫无攻击性地飘散四周。与他形象和年龄并不十分相称的烟草味让他显得更加沧桑，不过闻上去却让人感觉安心。磁性的嗓音，只是并没有多少感情起伏，大概也是受职业的影响。  
应该是很可靠的人吧。袁宁静这样想着，手指摩挲着警察证上的“范川”二字，抬起头示意自己已经准备好：“范警官，您继续吧。”  
范川不再拖沓，双手交叉，清了清嗓子：“前段时间是我从您家中逮捕的嫌疑人袁某，您还记得我吗？”  
袁宁静吞了一下口水，又打量了一遍范川，点了点头。她怎么会不记得？那个让她家破人亡的恶魔，将她打晕后送回到家里准备制造服毒自杀的假象，与她的妹妹袁宁樱发生冲突后冲出房子准备杀害袁宁樱时被冲进院子里的警车撞倒，随机便被逮捕，开车的就是范川，他当时全身裹着雨衣，看不出长什么样子，当时袁宁静还以为他是绑匪的同伙，不过邓Sir紧随其后，一举了结了此事。  
范川将人押回警局后，邓Sir带着人搜查物证时向她解释因为此案过于严重，上级派来范川作为协理，案子会被带到大陆去审结，叫她不要担心，只要耐心等消息就行。  
袁宁樱吓坏了，在医院待了三天。  
“叫袁雎对吧？”范川接着说，“在法院开庭之前我联系您，就是因为袁雎……”  
袁宁静瞪大了眼睛，狠狠地打了一个寒战：“他逃了？”  
“他死了。”范川说道，他的语气过于轻描淡写，倒让人有些不敢相信，“昨日法医鉴定结果已出，氰化物中毒，发现太晚，没能抢救过来。初步鉴定为自杀，有毒物质来源于看守所外，尚不知提供者是谁，还在进一步调查中。”  
范川拿出一个文件夹，里面是一份死亡证明和一张黑白照片，照片上是一个被白布盖住脸的男人躺在地上，白布上沾了血迹，男人脖子上有一个蔷薇图案的纹身。  
“他这个案子，从轻发落也是死刑，他大概已经料想到了，所以便服毒自杀了吧。”范川说。  
袁宁静看了死亡证明和照片，死亡证明上有袁雎的一寸照片，不得不说袁雎长相确实是好看、清秀，但是长期以来的怨恨让他的五官变得骇人，作为心理医生，她从袁雎微蹙的眉梢和拒人的眼神中看得出袁雎处于一种极其扭曲的心理状态，曾经她对袁雎痛恨至极，但是此刻听说他死了，心里还是有一丝丝怜悯。  
毕竟是她从未谋面的一生坎坷的弟弟。  
她最后看了那张男人躺在地上的照片一眼，闭眼合上了文件夹。  
沉默了片刻，范川再次开口：“其实案子已经调查地差不多了。作案人袁某带着女孩12年来一直独自生活，绑架案与杀人案的来龙去脉相信您已经知道了，除了他的亲生父亲，也就是您的叔父，他并没有其他同伙，涉及参与的相关人员都已经死了，您可以放心。”  
袁宁静说不出话，只点了点头，又问：“那阿樱……”  
“什么？”  
“阿樱，她也杀了人……会不会……”  
范川回答：“被教唆杀人，再加上她是受害者又有精神上的问题，应该不会负刑事责任，您放心。”  
袁宁静稍微松了一口气。  
“还有，”范川将桌子上的东西都收拾起来，“袁雎账户上的财产数额并不多而他的亲属与您又有重叠……如果您想要赔偿，可以通过民事诉讼。”  
“我知道了，谢谢您。”  
“好，基本上已经没有什么事了，如有问题还请您再联系我。”范川掏出自己的名片后便起身，同袁宁静握手，“谢谢您配合工作。”  
“听说您母亲已经醒了？”  
袁宁静一愣，随即回答：“是，已经接回家中休息。”  
“那就好，”范川露出一个微笑，“祝您生活幸福。”  
“还有，您再将此事告诉您的妹妹吧，从此不会再有任何人打扰你们的生活。”范川又补充道。  
他又想了想：“您就告诉她：‘他死了。’她就什么都懂了。”  
然后他披上外套，头也不回地离开了。  
……  
写完了结案报告，范川从警局出来已经是日落时分，他走到警局后面的文件焚化炉前，将那个上午交给袁宁静看过的文件夹拿出来，打开，取出那张袁雎的死亡证明，仔细看过一遍，连带着文件夹一并扔进焚化炉里。  
熊熊火焰中纸张的边角被烧焦而卷曲起来。那张袁雎的死亡证明上，“第二性别”一栏被烧掉了一层纸，“Alpha”的字体化为灰烬，在火焰蔓延之前，“Omege”这个单词大大咧咧地一晃而过。

 

天气阴沉了一整天，到了傍晚也没见转晴。南方的沿海城市，夏季来几次暴雨也在所难免。范川以为这雨晚上便会下起来，出门时裹了一身雨衣，结果折腾到半夜也没下，反而闷出了一身热汗，连信息素都无法自控地躁动起来。  
更不幸的是，范川开到地下车库的时候，袁雎就醒了。  
大厦的17层，范川拖着一个男人，从电梯间里出来，他从未觉得脚下这条走廊如此之长，简直让人发疯。他紧紧地捂住男人的嘴，防止他发出声音。男人奋力挣扎，拷在背后的双手已经失去了反抗能力，但是他的力气却不容小觑。范川一个脱手，男人的手铐撞在不锈钢的栏杆上，突兀的脆响划破了深夜的寂静。范川不敢再耽搁，打开密码门将男人扭摔进去。  
“你放开我！”袁雎怒不可遏地挣脱了范川的束缚，在试图挣开手铐无果后直接用肩膀撞向范川。范川刚刚反手带上门还没有来得及躲闪，被袁雎撞了个踉跄，闷哼一声，然后一把抓住袁雎的左臂，用擒拿术将人强扭过身摁在墙上。  
袁雎虽然是个Omega，但是常年高强度的锻炼让他的力量与Alpha不相上下，为了压制住他，范川直接将身体压在袁雎身上，让他彻底丧失反抗机会。  
几番努力过后，袁雎明白自己已经无法挣脱，气喘吁吁地任范川把他压在墙上动弹不得。折腾了一晚上，他的体力透支，汗湿透了他的内衫，实在是没有力气了，连眼前都隐约发黑。范川牢牢地掌控住他，他们胸膛抵着后背贴在一起。袁雎能感觉到范川潮湿温热的呼吸喷薄在自己的耳边，那股浓郁的烟草味充斥了他的鼻腔——这让他非常、非常地不舒服，这时候他听见范川说：“……经过上次的事，我以为你学乖了。”  
努力去平静的声音，压抑着，或许是愤怒，听上去冷冰冰的，袁雎打了个战栗，然后他又听见范川说：“可惜你没有。”语气很失望，好像又惋惜着什么。  
想起那晚，袁雎开始发冷汗。那天晚上，几近凌晨，车库，有人从背后偷袭他，毫无征兆，毫无理由，是一次侵犯，他被标记了，他自以为把Omega的身份掩饰得很好……  
“你放开我！你到底要做什么？！”袁雎发出了这个晚上的第二次怒吼，他拼尽剩下的最后一点力气，徒劳地扭动身体想要推开压在他身上的范川，手铐相互碰撞的声音刺进耳朵里。  
男人抬手按住他的肩膀，毫不留情地将他撞向墙，他的头不慎磕在墙上，磕得他一阵头昏脑胀。  
“你应该感谢我，我让你免受一死。这里是S市，你以后会一直待在这里，你再也不会回到香港，你会很安全……”范川喃喃低语，“只要你留在我身边……”  
袁雎感觉到范川的呼吸离他越来越近，也越来越急促，范川的嘴唇几乎是贴着他的脖子在说话，太近了，几乎一偏头就能碰到他脖子后面的腺体。袁雎无法自控地发抖。范川是刑警，是个纯正且强悍的Alpha，是标记了他的Alpha，他们之间的实力相差太大，袁雎自知没有胜算。  
袁雎想不出挣脱的办法，他的头还晕着，当下只有服软，可是面对亢奋的Alpha，服软就意味着……  
“你好香……你的味道。”明白手里的猎物已无丝毫危险如同圈中的羔羊，范川放肆地嗅着袁雎的脖颈。他闻到袁雎因为自己而开始絮乱的信息素，随着对方的虚弱越来越无法控制。他大口呼吸着袁雎颈间的气味，对方纹在颈侧的荆棘蔷薇在他眼里也格外动人。他们刚完成标记没多久，袁雎的腺体上甚至还留有范川的咬痕，此时袁雎的信息素被他勾引着愈发肆无忌惮，对于他来说，是根本无法拒绝的诱惑。  
袁雎的信息素味道像是罂粟，是罂粟的果实，清香又微苦，有些淡，没有其他Omage的那么香甜而浓烈，但是越是清淡越是诱人，是会让人上瘾的那种草药的味道，范川从来都不知道原来可以有人的信息素是这种味道，简直是加倍的诱惑力，让人无法自拔，而至疯糜。  
放肆地弥散着的烟草味从袁雎的鼻腔钻进他的脑子，吞噬他的理智。生理上的优势完全是碾压式的，他无法不去屈服，仅剩的一点力气也消耗殆尽，他的双腿开始颤抖，甚至要依靠墙壁才能坚持着不倒下。  
事实让袁雎气急败坏：“你计划好的！你知道的，我的发情期快要到了！”  
“是的，你说的对，宝贝儿。”  
范川开始亲吻袁雎的脖子和那朵纹在上面的蔷薇，迷恋地，温柔地，舐去肌肤上微咸的薄汗，接着张开嘴咬住了袁雎的腺体，用舌尖轻舔上面破裂的薄膜。  
“啊……不……不要……”腺体被触碰，袁雎绝望地睁大了眼睛，身体深处的燥热蔓延了全身，他的双腿软地不成样子，完全是被范川压在墙上才不至于滑落下来，干燥的烟草味将他整个人都包围了起来。  
范川用牙齿轻一下重一下地啃咬着那处腺体：“你想要我咬这里吗？把它咬破？”他的手不再按着袁雎的肩膀，而是缓慢地顺着袁雎的后脊向下摸到皮带。他慢条斯理地将颤抖的Omega的皮带解开，抽出，扔到地板上，皮带扣磕在地板上的声音激得袁雎打了一个哆嗦。  
然后他撩起袁雎的上衣，手探进去，触碰紧绷的腹肌和光滑的小腹，摸进内裤，温热的黏液沾湿了他的手指。袁雎像只煮熟的虾一样弓起了腰。  
范川将呼气喷在袁雎耳边：“你勃起了……也湿透了。”  
“啊……啊！手，拿出来！”袁雎像筛子一样地发抖，背后范川将牙齿刺进他的腺体，强烈的性刺激让他脑子一片混沌，淫液像潮水一样地涌出来，打湿了他的内裤，无法吞咽的口水顺着下巴流到脖子，他已经无法思考了。  
“你想让我操你吗？”范川喘着粗气问道，他没有得到回答。他把袁雎的脸掰过来，咬住他半张的嘴唇，掐住下颔使得舌头可以伸过去。把对方嘴里所有的液体都掠夺过来，然后把里面搅得一团乱。  
袁雎难受地发出呻吟，眼泪流出来，和汗液混在一起。  
“我会操你的……但不是现在。”范川把袁雎的身体转过来，将人一把扛在肩上，走进了最近一间卧室。  
卧室里的月光还算明亮。范川把袁雎放下来，解开袁雎的手铐，不过袁雎已经不能再用重获自由的手去攻击他了，感觉到身体的不断下坠，袁雎不得不抓住了范川的肩膀。  
范川扶住袁雎的腰背，确保他能清楚地听到自己说的话：“你杀了保姆一家，你杀了你的亲生父亲……我以为你已经够了，可是你又杀了你叔叔，嗯？你给车动了手脚，把他和秘书或者小三塞进车里伪装成交通事故……”  
范川开始脱袁雎的衣服，他把上衣和外套扔在地上，又伸手向牛仔裤，袁雎下意识用手去拦，但他的动作软绵绵的，被范川轻而易举地拨开。  
“你答应过我的，放弃袁宁樱，不对那姐妹出手，你答应过我要待在这个房子里，可是你又躲过了保安逃了出去……告诉我，你做错了吗？”  
袁雎没能阻止范川把他扒光，他只能更用力地揪住范川的雨衣防止自己掉下去，努力让自己的脑袋恢复一点清明：“我没……没错，他们都该死……”  
“很好，很好。”范川抓住袁雎的两条手臂，把他往床边拖，“我知道，你需要一点惩罚。”  
袁雎感觉到自己的腿碰到一个冰凉的金属柱状物，对未知的恐惧感让他拼命想要远离它，可是范川的力气太大，他一寸也挪动不了。  
那是一个行刑架，只要半人多高，地上还铺了厚厚的毛毯，这说明要把人绑在上面，需要跪坐的姿势。  
范川把袁雎的两只手从自己身上摘下来，袁雎立刻绵软无力地跪倒在地上。范川提着他的双手，把他塞进行刑架下，然后用皮带把他的双手双脚分开呈“大”字形绑在行刑架上，最后拿出一条布带蒙住他的眼睛。  
“你要……对我做什么……？”袁雎咬紧牙关，Alpha的触摸的离去让他的发情更加汹涌。彻底暴露在空气中的皮肤泛起一层小疙瘩。手上的皮带绑得很紧，又不至于太紧，跪着的双腿范川连膝盖也是大大地分开绑上，毯子很柔软，但是完全打开一丁点也无法合拢的双腿让袁雎深感羞耻，视线的剥夺又加重了心里的恐惧，使得发情期的潮热愈发剧烈地激荡着这副摇摇欲坠的身体。  
范川看着这具美丽的胴体在眼前颤抖。袁雎的肌肉健硕饱满也不至于太过夸张，本就白皙的皮肤因为发情期的虚弱甚至有点苍白，脖子上藏于荆棘中的蔷薇在黑暗的掩饰中变得妖异，还有那几个刚刚被他咬出来的红印……简直令人挪不开眼。  
范川深深地呼吸，克制自己的欲望，他不能在这个时候失控，至少现在还不能。他弯腰捏起袁雎的下巴，问他：“最后一次机会……回答我，你做错了吗？”  
袁雎咬住了下唇，拒绝了回答，但他并没有停止发抖。  
范川自嘲地笑着点了点头，松开手，从柜子里拿出一个尺寸不小的振动棒，绕到袁雎身后蹲下身，伸手拨开两片的臀瓣，看到潮湿无比的穴口，正紧张地一张一合，试图吞下他的手指。  
“看来不需要润滑了，”范川塞入三根手指，看到柔软的小穴慢慢将它们完全吞吃下去，并迫不及待地润湿了它们，“你里面湿得像刚从海里捞上来的蚌肉。”  
袁雎紧紧咬着自己的唇，可还是可怜兮兮地漏出几声嗔叹。他抓住了行刑架的杆子。  
范川将振动棒对准穴口慢慢推入，穴肉将振动棒一点一点吃下去、褶皱一寸一寸被撑平的样子直叫人血脉奋张。袁雎想要抬起臀部来躲避振动棒的进入，可是被绑住的呈跪坐状的膝盖和大腿一动也动不了，推入一半袁雎就忍不住叫出了声：“不行……啊……好深……进不去……”  
范川安慰道：“没关系，可以的……”他的另外一只手伸到袁雎的前面，握住勃起的阴茎上下撸动，帮他放松。  
振动棒完全吃进去后，侵占了整个肠道，碾压了敏感点直接顶到子宫口。袁雎挺直了腰，感觉到了一种奇异的被塞地满满当当的充盈感，他根本无法拒绝这种快感，在喉咙里闷声呻吟。  
范川把振动棒的下端塞进行刑架下面的一个凹槽里，固定好后站了起来，欣赏自己的“杰作”。  
袁雎听不见范川的任何动静了，就当他忍不住想喊一声的时候，他听见范川说：“我会把你放在这里待一段时间，在此期间你可以好好想想，你是不是做错了。”  
然后他听见卧室门被拉开的声音，他突然强烈地恐惧范川把他一个人留在这个黑暗的房间里，当他不知所措时，他感觉到塞进身体的这个东西发生了异样。  
范川最后看了一眼赤裸地跪在地上的袁雎，接着掏出振动棒的遥控器毫不迟疑地将开关推到了中档，然后走出了卧室关好了门。  
振动棒在他的生殖道里激烈地震荡，被刺激到直接射出第一次的袁雎，想骂范川或者呼唤他，但当他张开嘴，却只能吐出单音节的字词，在黑暗里，缓缓坠入情热的漩涡。  
【待续】


End file.
